Drabbles
by The Heartbreak Babe
Summary: A collection of drabbles that I've written recently but never posted here. All of these are based on songs.
1. Balance

**Drabbles**

**Author:** Vicky (The Heartbreak Babe)

**Story:** Various.

**Time Period:** Various.

**Type:** Drabble.

**Note:** These are just a collection of drabbles that I've written recently but never posted here. All of these are based on songs. It's one of those challenges where you start a song and you have the entire length of the song to write a story and once the song ends, the writing ends. It's a great exercise if you're like me and have writer's block. What's in bold is the song title and the artist. In parenthesis are the characters involved in the story. Hope you enjoy them! Oh, and all the songs belong to the artists who took the time to write and record them. And the wrestlers belong to themselves, too.

* * *

**Axium - "Balance"**

(Eddie Guerrero/Chavo Guerrero)

This was it. This was the end. There'd be no more hugs, no more embraces, no more words for us to share. Nothing more. It was over. Forever gone.

My uncle Eddie passed away and by the time I found him in his hotel room, it was too late. I'll never forget the fear that ran through me as I saw him laid out across the floor; his lips blue from struggling for his life. I cradled him close to my bosom, devastated that it had to end this way.

Until these moments, my life had a sense of wholeness. It was normal. It was balanced.

Now everything has crumbled from beneath me.

And now I walk away from this gloomy scene dressed in black as my uncle's casket is slowly lowered into the ground, where his new home lies……six feet under.


	2. Summergirl

**The Mayfield Four – "Summergirl"**

(Triple H/Make-A-Wish fan)

I can't believe this. I took all of my free time in the world to get to know her. I was the one out of all the guys that she wanted to meet. And through the Make-A-Wish foundation, we were able to make that possible. She had cancer and in her final moments we talked, we laughed, and we shared stories. I did everything I could to make her feel happy. I did everything in my power to take her mind off of the situation that would come.

And here I am now, standing before her grave with a rose in my hand to place beside her. I never thought I'd become so attached to her in the short time we've known each other but now that she's gone, I feel that I've lost a piece of myself.

She was so bright, so intelligent, and so at peace with the world with a smile that beamed as loud as the sun and a laugh as calming as the sea.

And I feel that not only has the sun fallen....

It died right when she did.

But I still hear her laughter.....


	3. Last Goodbye

**Jeff Buckley – "Last Goodbye"**

(Shawn Michaels/Rebecca)

"That's it? After all we've been through? This is the end?"

"Yes, Shawn. It is. I can't bear to watch you destroy yourself when there are other lives at stake. We have a son now, Shawn, a son, and if I have to raise him on my own, I will."

Shawn tried to comfort his crying wife, but nothing he could do or say would stop her from what she knew she had to do.

As much as she loved him, Rebecca knew that little Cameron deserved better. And if that meant cutting all ties with Shawn until he changed his life for the better, she'd go through with it.

But that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt like hell, though.


	4. One By One

**Alter Bridge – "One by One"**

(Shawn/Hunter)

"We have to do what we have to do."

"You're right, Hunter. I just wish there was an easier way for us to co-exist as humans. All of these wars. All of these lives lost. It's too much to bear. As much as I want to block it from my mind, it won't stop what's going on over there."

"Shawn, I feel the same way as you. We've got young guys and gals over there, barely out of high school risking their lives for our freedom. I mean, they don't even get to really have the chance to live. As soon as they get out of school, they're grown men and women."

"I just can't process it all."

"I can't either, but the least we can do is do what we do best and that's go out there and entertain them. We have to let them know that we will never forget."

With that point in mind, Hunter and Shawn grabbed their gear and headed for their plane, excited to thank the troops, but saddened at the fact that some of the faces they'd run into as they entertained would probably never get another chance to go home.


	5. All I Really Need is You

**David Cook - All I Really Need is You**

(Randy Orton/Samantha)

Sitting in a dingy hotel room can do a lot to a man's psyche.

We've been though it all. We've argued, we've said things we really didn't mean, we set out to hurt each other's feelings. And each and every time I left the house knowing that this wasn't the way I wanted to live the rest of my life.

She's my world. The one that makes life worth living. I can't keep leaving her this way. I can't keep leaving our home to go on the road with so many sour memories lingering.

I have to make this right and let her know how I feel.

I pick up the phone and make a call. She answers.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's me. Listen...."


	6. Anything's Possible

**Jonny Lang - Anything's Possible**

(Stone Cold/CM Punk/Hunter/Shawn)

Steve Austin downed yet another shot and continued the current topic they were talking about. "They told me I'd never be a star. Eric Bischoff said I didn't have what it takes. Now look at me!"

CM Punk downed his shot, too, of Pepsi, of course. "They told me I'd never see the day where I'd be a Heavyweight champion. I would've loved to have seen the look on the faces of those guys who doubted me."

Hunter laughed and watched the two unlikely friends go on and on about their successes. He knew all too well these stories. He'd lived them, too. So did Shawn who sat next to him reading a book. The two shared knowing glances and smiled. In a way, they all had stories to tell. Of dreams reignited. Of dreams realized.

Critics had nothing on their successes.


	7. Billie Jean

**David Cook - Billie Jean**

(John Cena/Mickie James)

Damnit! What was I thinking?

Oh yeah, that's right - I wasn't. I mean, it was just one night of meaningless sex, right? That's what we both thought on that late summer night. We didn't have any cares. All we cared about was getting ours, of ridding our minds of the pain that the outside world gave us. We didn't have any obligations with each other. We hid our secrets in the dark, we shielded ourselves from the hot, blistering rays of light that reminded us of why we needed each other. Well, why we _thought_ we needed each other. We didn't think it through. Five years after that night of passion, without any love to bind us down, I look into my little boy's eyes, eyes just like mine, and realize that he will forever be a reminder of that time. I just hope he grows to see the beauty of this world and doesn't make the same mistakes that I've made. Unlike me, I hope he thinks twice.


	8. Tears in Heaven

**Eric Clapton - Tears in Heaven**

(Mae Young/Moolah)

Nobody likes hearing the news. There's no way to prepare for it. No way to grasp the initial moment without feeling impacted. In all her years, Mae Young still realized this. She lost her best friend in the whole wide world - The Fabulous Moolah. The two were like sisters. Fans always saw them together. There was never a time when one was without the other. They were a part of the same body, not only in the sense of being employed in the same company for so many years, but also in the sense of life in general. They had grown old together, had told each other stories of years worn and faded. Of times when they were the hot, young ladies of their generation. Ladies that men would kill to be around. They often joked. They often cried, with smiles on their faces. Always confided in each other that if one needed help, the other would be there. But on this day, the bond on earth was broken and one was separated from the other. Mae looked out of her window and recalled all the conversations, all of the smiles and happy times and occasionally she felt a chill. Moolah was still with her. Not in body, but in spirit.


	9. Lit Up

**Buckcherry - Lit Up**

(Shawn Michaels/Pills)

Why was he doing this? Taking drugs? Was this what he really wanted?

Shawn didn't want to admit it, but damn it, he was a pill popper. He could make excuses all he wanted, but the evidence was right there in his hands. His orange bottle with his prescription information printed on the small white paper stuck to it in one hand, his remaining pills in the other. He sat there on his bed in his hotel room for a while, finally realizing what these little tablets were doing to him -- no, what _he_ was doing with those tablets. The tablets themselves weren't harmless. It was what he did with them that made them evil.

And at this point, he asked himself the very same question he asked himself each and every night - _"Am I a bad person for taking drugs or am I taking drugs because I'm a bad person?"_

In anger, Shawn lunged his pills and their container at the wall in front of him, damning this situation.


End file.
